Peach Lexina
Peach Lexina(ピチ レックスヒナ Pichi Rekkusuhina): Is one of The Four Cardinal Spirits who keep the balance between both the Celestial Spirit World and The Earthland. Peach is known for being one of the most carefree of the spirits, often always trying to find ways to settle the mood, whether it be through acting goofy or trying her hand at comedy. Peach is known as the Princess of The South(南の姫 Minami no Hime) due to the powerful army that she has under her command that her ancestor created in order to help out the celestial spirits in anyway. Out of the four spirits, Peach is known to be the most outgoing of the four, always wanting to go into cities and towns to explore rather than just going in to gather supplies. Appearance Peach is best described as the youthful looking woman with the face of adorable child, as stated by her teammates when they first met her. She has a tan skin complexion, giving her an exotic look, drawing males towards her. Peach is rather short, in the height department, being the second shortest in the group, except for Tyson’s sealed form making him shorter. She possesses a curvaceous body and large breasts, drawing attention of many admirers. Her hair is her most unique feature, being light green, has often aroused questions surrounding how she can possibly have such an abnormal hair color. Her hair is long in length, going to her waist. She will cut her hair although when she cut her hair once it has gotten too long. Her eyes are a brilliant blue, showing her kindness and gentle side to everyone she encounter's. When she uses Darkness Magic, a special symbol on her forehead appears that starts to change the color of her eyes, this also allows her to see much better in the darkness without worry about bumping into things at times. Sometimes when she has to pull back the bangs of her hair to place the crown on her, and at times when she activates it, her hair changes color from green to being golden due to the transfer of celestial spirit energy into the other empty armor husks, after the energy is returned back to the other world her hair is known to stay golden for a few days due to the residual energy left behind. Personality In her younger days, Peach was seen to be a very reclusive girl due to the fact that her mother was the Head-Prestiess of her village, making a lot of kids stay away from her. Over time, she eventually found herself in darkness, never wanting to do anything with anyone, including spending time with the same person that caused her so much pain, her own mother. However, she fold resolution to change when her magic was awakened after she saw everyone in her own village fight bravely when beasts came to attack. Since that day, she decided to focus and start to become serious in her training to gain mastery over her abilities. Through her days of training, Peach saw vision's of a person with a fun loving and goofy attitude, someone that she recognized as herself. For Peach, it was a vision that she would become a good person, despite all the darkness and grief that she has had to endure in her life. After finding out about her destiny and leaving home, Peach started to slowly change into the person that she saw, always trying to get a laugh out of people and wanting everything to be fun at times However, it is seen that if anyone, whether it be her soldier's or others are mistreated or shunned, she steps in to help them and does her best to protect them. Synopsis History Peach was born in the village of Durage, though it was unknown who her father was due to him leaving her before she was born, so she was raised only by her mother who was the priestess of their whole village. At birth, she was recognized to have an incredible source of magical energy inside of her, which was seen when one tear caused Due to her job as priestess, Peach was raised by her great-grandmother who always wanted to have her grandaughter to have fun and be a normal child, despite her mother being busy most of the times and having to help with the different parts of the village. Eventually after her great-grandmother passed away, Peach's mother decided to take a more active role in her life, but found that the death of her mother caused Peach to be reclusive and depressed, and she couldn't have a healthy relationship with anyone else in her generation. Over time, her magic enhanced abilities grew too much for her to handle and her mother decided to have people she knew train her to control her magic. Thoughout her training, she started to recieve vision's about her destiny as one of The Four Cardinal Spirits, though her ancestor was seen to have been a fun loving person who was kind and gentle to everyone, something that reminded her so much of her great-grandmother. It was after that she realized that she lived on inside of her, and Peach vowed to live her life just like grandmother, with kindess and caring for everyone around her. After finishing her training, she left to find out where her destiny lay waiting for her, and began traveling the region's in search of the place that was calling out to her, which lead her to the south temple. It was in that place that she found her ancestor's greatest creation, the Golden Crown, which endowed Peach with the Celestial Army that was locked away for some time, making the temple her new home as she does her task as The South Cardinal Spirit. Equipment *'Golden Crown': Is an ancient artifact that was originally created by one of the four original founder's of the Cardinal Spirits, and it was originally hidden in the south region temple where the leak of Celestial Spirit energy was seen. The crown is shown to be a bronze head pace, seen to go down the hair to the cheeks of Peach as to make sure it doesn't fall off. When in use, the headpiece changes into a golden crown with engraved design into the crown as the energy of the Celestial Spirit World goes into it, sending itself over to the empty armors as they are then enfused with them. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Like with many of the descendents of the four original Cardinal Spirits, Peach was born with an immense amount of magical energy trapped inside her body. However, unlike the others, peach's abilities were already at full release right from birth, which resulted in the village hospital roof to be destroyed when she cried after being given to her mother. The doctor's determined that the full release of her energy didn't flux, but rather right after it's intial release, it went into a special state of stability, while she couldn't generate control over the magic, it didn't fluxiate or increase whenever she cried or had emotional stress as a baby. Over the years she grew up, her body changed with the magic, naturally increasing her abilities without the need of special training. As she got older, she was still trained in learning how to summon the magic and how to control it without worry of the power running wild whenever she is forced to defend the temple where the leak is. She not only has immesne magical energy, but in order to absorb the leak's energy, she has the fine tune and control needed in order to keep it in check and knows when to release it in any given time. Enhanced Speed: Due to her naturally enhanced abilities when she was a little girl, Peach's speed was beyond what a normal child could do, resulting in her winning most physical competition's when her mother wanted her to join in the village fun. When she was first introduced to her teacher's, they checked her output of magic to see how they could develop and train that energy, only to find that she didn't need help developing it, she needed help learning how to better control it so she doesn't run to another city by accident. Through years of focusing technique's and muscle toning, she was eventually able to use her speed carefully, but still posed a threat to many when she went into battle. When she adds her Wing Magic to her feet, it's as if she's floating on air, allowing herself to move at incredible paces and can easily make it to most places in less than an hour at her top speed. Enhanced Strength: With her naturally enhanced physical abilities, at the young age of 5, Peach was seen able to lift up a fully grown goat without any strain on her body. However, she didn't have the fine control it took to keep that strength in check, resulting in half the doors, walls, and tablewear in her home to be broken when she needed to do the simplest of things. When she was sent to train under several different mages, they had her start doing focusing techniques to have her start to learn not to apply all of her force to one single object, but to instead keep that strength under control. Over the years, they had her done this along with several muscle building exercises to help her with restricting her strength, which eventually worked as she was able to do normal things without the worry of sending something up into the sky by accident. When she is in battle, her strength nearly overpowers any that try to overtake her physically, likely due to the fact that she looks more dainty than most. Genius Intellect: The doctor's recognized that even when she was just a baby, she exhibited many different trait's that were already well beyond the normal standard. At the tender age of 2, she was able to read long stories without needing to ask what the word sounds like. Over time, her intellect grew more and more stronger, allowing her to see things in a different perspective, especially in the fight when one needs to have the brain's to outthink an opponent and keep them guessing at what one would do. For her, calculating objects and other forms of things can be as simple as breathing, all around her things can be broken down and analyzed simply by blinking while viewing the said object. Though she has the intellect of a general, she choose not to use it so much, rather than try to be a know-it-all, she shows herself to have fun and be a good person, only reserving her high intellect for when she truly needs it. 'Magical Abilities' Darkness Magic(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows any user to gather dark energy and manipulate it depending on how they see fit. For Peach, her Darkness is shown to be a mixture of pure black energy, acting as a sort of negative effect, causing the disruption or shut down of magic when the spells are hit or come into contact with other forms of magic. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation. This is only witnessed with Simon, who controls the darkness and shadows in the area to engulf his entire vicinity into pitch-black darkness, including himself. 'Spells' *'Evil Drain'(邪ま暗きょ yokoshima ankyo): Is a spell that allows the user to channel the dark energy's through their hands, focusing it and condensing it into a physical shape of a dual bladed spear. When the user throws it and pierces the opponent, the energy creates a negative feedback, draining the user of their energy as it draws into the user, but instead of merging with their own, the user can transfer the energy into their own allies. Armor God Crown(鎧神令 Gaijinkan): is a rare and ancient Holder Magic that uses a specially crafted crown made by the ancestor of Peach to act as a controller. With Armor God Crown, when the user slips a specialized crown upon their head, the crown forges a link with the Celestial Spirit World, drawing Celestial Spirit energy from that world and channeling it briefly into the crown. With a single thought, the user dispels that mass of Celestial Sprit energy outwards; while this can actually work as a wave of energy to ward off attackers, the proper use is far more strategic. When the Celestial Spirit energy amassed in the crown is sent outwards, it locks onto its targets—numerous Lacrima cores embedded in metallic armor golems. Upon contact, the Celestial Spirit energy is capable of rousing the Lacrima cores of the countless armored behemoths; imbuing the armored beings with Celestial Sprit energy, giving them life as well as control over them, working as an army which the wearer of the crown wields. These golems become self-aware, but they always listen to the user of the crown. The user can command the golems strategically, and they possess enormous power and strength—in addition, some possess various magic. The headpiece that is required to control the living suits of armour is noted to be a steel headpiece which is curved downwards, mostly consisting of a three-pronged protrusion; only with more curves and less edges. On both ends, it has a padlock on each side which seem to gather eternano; and all across the headpiece, there are numerous carvings which seem to glow when the power is active. Wing Magic(羽魔法 Hane Mahou): Is a Caster Magic that allows them to generate Eternano throughout their bodies, manipulating it as it spreads out of specific area's, and creates wings that allow the user to take flight and move far distance's. When Peach uses this magic, she can fine control it, creating wings on different parts of her body in different sizes for other uses. If she puts them on her wrist, she is able to increase the speed of her punches, allowing for a much close up strike and increase damage. If she puts them near where her ankles are, while running, she is able to move even faster, and with enough speed, look as if she's gliding. 'Spells' Trivia *The character picture is Zessica Wong from Genesis of Aquarion. *The term, Princess Peach, referes to the super mario character. *When Peach uses her Darkness Magic, a special mark appears on her forehead that symbolizes it. *At the moment, Peach is considered to be the youngest of the Four Cardinal Spirits. *Peach's direction is based off of the Vermillion Bird, Ling Guang, one of the Four Symbol's of the Chinese Constellations. Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Wandering Mage Category:Four Cardinal Spirits Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Original Character